Dragon Knights Boarding School
by Shadowwill
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Ok, so two girls get bad grades and are sent off to a boaring school. One chatch, the teachers are the cast of Dragon Knights.
1. Default Chapter

Look, I'm being an idiot and putting another story up. Oh well, everyone will just have to deal with it.  
  
NOTE: This story is also by MoonSeaEarth. Everyone thank her for the idea of making an Irish boarding school run by the Dragon Knights, because the truth is that if I get bad grades my grandpa really is going to send me to a boarding school in Ireland.  
  
THE IRISH BOARDING SCHOOL: This is an all girls' school run by the Dragon Knights. It is really a castle (just like Hogwarts, only bigger). Here are the classes everyone teaches so that nobody gets confused:  
  
Nadil: religion/Headmaster (I can't really picture Nadil teaching anyone religion.)  
  
Shydeman: history (he knows history?)  
  
Shyrendora: sewing/cooking (she can sew? She can cook? Who wants to bet her cooking worse than Rath's?)  
  
Fedelta: math (why did we put him as the math teacher? He'd probably burn the books)  
  
Alfeegi: (is in here because he got himself killed) English/reading/Latin (yes, he has to teach both English and Latin. How he knows Latin, I have no idea.)  
  
Kai-Stern: (also in this because he got himself killed) art (I didn't know Kai-Stern was any good at art. Well maybe the art of drinking, but you can't teach that to a bunch of girl minors.)  
  
Cesia: science (poor Cesia)  
  
Lykouleon: music/recess (you can teach recess?)  
  
Rune: the special help teacher (I think he needs help himself)  
  
Thatz: lunch monster (oh wait, I meant monitor)  
  
Rath and Bierrez: janitors (do they even clean their own room, let alone a castle?)  
  
Ruwalk: spelling (is that of words or magic, because if it's magic then we're all doomed.)  
  
Tetheus: physical education (that means swords)  
  
Ok, now that you know who everybody is we can get on with the story.  
  
Dragon Knights Boarding School  
  
Chapter 1 Getting There and Dealing With Nadil  
  
Kelley hesitantly handed her report card to her grandpa. She knew he wasn't going to like it. "You got an F in Math?" he asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Um, yes," she answered nervously.  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING TO THAT BOARDING SCHOOL IN IRELAND! NOW GO GET PACKED!" Kelley ran up the stairs to her room but grabbed the phone on the way. She had to call Katie and see how her mom had handled her child's grades.  
  
As soon as she turned on the phone she heard," YOU GOT A WHAT!?!"  
  
"Well I guess I don't have to call to see what she got." Kelley hung up the phone and went to her closet to start packing  
  
*****  
  
"Why do I have to come with you?" Katie asked her best friend.  
  
"Because you got bad grades also," Kelley answered. Katie just grumbled. "Oh my God!" Kelley said slowly. Katie looked over to see her reading a pamphlet about the boarding school they were going to.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Look who's the "Holy" Headmaster of the school." Kelley gave Katie the pamphlet and watched as her friend's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"Nadil? Holy?" They both burst out into laughter at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Katie and Kelley slowly walked off the plane and looked around. "Um, Kelley?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we suppose to get to this boarding school if we don't know where it is. Also, we have no way to get there even if we did?"  
  
"Um, that's a good question."  
  
"Hello girls. I'm one of your new teachers. Would you please follow me?" Both girls looked around to see Shyrendora was behind them.  
  
"Whoa, she does have manners!" Kelley whispered as they followed the silver haired demon.  
  
"Surprising, isn't it?" Both girls stopped talking and dropped their luggage when they saw Shyrendora standing in front of a limonene.  
  
"We're going to school in that?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool!" both shouted in unison. They all got into the car, but Kelley and Katie had another shock surprise awaiting them.  
  
"Is that Lykouleon?" Kelley asked pointing to the drivers seat.  
  
"Yes," Shyrendora answered.  
  
"See ya!" both yelled jumping out of the car.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lykouleon asked them.  
  
"You think we'll trust you to drive us anywhere?!" Katie asked, surprised that Lykouleon had gotten a driver's licenses.  
  
"Um, actually we thought you would," Shyrendora said.  
  
"Would you rather have Shyrendora drive?" the dragon lord asked. The girls looked at each other, then jumped into the car.  
  
*****  
  
"Wait here," Shyrendora said. They had finally reached the school, and to add to the shock they had gotten there alive. Now they were standing in front of the "Holy" Headmaster's office.  
  
"Great, now we get to met the "Holy" Nadil," Katie said sarcasticly. Kelley started laughing while turning on her CD player. She needed the music at the moment to help her get over the horror of Lykouleon's driving.  
  
"Are you Katie Andrews and Kelley Dunnigan?" Nadil asked stepping out of his office  
  
"Why would I tell you? We could be, but are we the Katie Andrews and Kelley Dunnigan you are looking for?"  
  
"Um, would you just tell me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a good reason."  
  
"Are you the Katie Andrews and Kelley Dunnigan that read Dragon Knights?"  
  
"Maybe." Nadil growled and was about ready to smack his head on the wall when Kelley took off her headphones.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Nadil?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"We read it in the pamphlet!" Katie said quickly.  
  
"Well, also read about you in Dragon Knights."  
  
"Um, don't pay any attention to her!" Katie said quickly slapping a hand over her friend's mouth and dragging her down the hall, out of sight of Nadil.  
  
"Great, now we're lost," Katie mumbled to herself, but unfortunately Kelley heard.  
  
"WHAT?! WE'RE LOST?!"  
  
Smack. Kelley sat down rubbing her head. "Ah, that's so much better. 


	2. II

Hi everyone one! I'm back!  
  
I don't own DK and neither does MoonSeaEarth  
  
Dragon Knights Boarding School Chapter 2 Tic-Tacks and the Science Experiment  
  
"You two missed your first class," Nadil said as Kelley and Katie walked into the dinning hall.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and then at the 'Holy' Headmaster. "We have only been here one day and you expect us to know where everything is already?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you need a map?" Rath asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up! Your just a janitor!" Kelley snapped at him.  
  
The two were finally aloud to sit down and eat. There was silence for a while, but in the middle of lunch Kelley and Katie both jumped onto the table. What scared everyone else was the evil grins they had on their faces.  
  
Then Katie began an advertisement for Tic-Takes. "Do you never smile? Do you always solve problems with your sword? Do you slick back your hair with glee even though we all know it's not real? Do you have a face that shows no emotion what so ever? Are you overconfident and always calm?" Katie asked standing in front of Tetheus who was now glaring at her. "Then you need Tic-Takes! They are sure to make you energetic and completely insane!"  
  
Sudden a huge thing of Tic-Takes fell on Tetheus head. "THAT IS SO COOOOOOOOOL!" Rath yelled.  
  
Shut up, Rath!" Rune yelled at him.  
  
"I hate Tic-Takes," Tetheus hissed making the girls scream and run away.  
  
*****  
  
Science Class  
  
Gil sat in a cage in the science room wondering what he was doing there. Cesia walked in the room and smiled evilly at him. (Surprisingly Kelley and Katie had found their way to their class and were now poking Gil with sticks.)  
  
"Today class, we will be dissecting cats!" Cesia said happily.  
  
"What the HELL?!" Gil yelled at him.  
  
As Cesia stared to explain the directions, Kelley and Katie picked the lock on Gil's cage and ran out of the class with him.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Gil asked as they dragged him along the halls.  
  
"We're going to use you for an experiment of our own!" Katie said happily.  
  
They soon reached Nadil's office and Kelley went in while Katie stayed at outside with Gil. She came back outside a minute later and pushed Gil in. he wondered what was going on, but walked over to a plate and popped a small orange pill into his mouth. (Namely an orange tic-tack.)  
  
Outside: Katie smiled. "Step one: Place food where subject can see it, then go into room unnoticed and watch what happens." The two girls then snuck into the room as Gil ate the tic-tack.  
  
Gil suddenly went crazy and brought out a sledgehammer,. He then began to destroy everything in sight. After about an hour the aftereffects began to take over just as Nadil walked into his office.  
  
"Um, Gil, what did you do to my office?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember anything besides being pushed into this room."  
  
"You weren't sleepwalking, were you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, because if you were then I was going to have to fire you."  
  
"How can you fire me? You didn't even hire me in the first place!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well then, YOUR HRED AND NOW YOUR FIRED!" he yelled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
Kelley and Katie walked out of Nadil's office laughing their heads off. A few minutes later they found their way back to their room and walked in. Kelley went and lay down and put on her headphones. Katie meanwhile started screaming.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kelley asked her.  
  
"Someone's stealing all myself and replacing it with the demon bible!"  
  
"Go see Rune about it. He may be able to help you with it."  
  
"Like I'm going to talk to him. His ears are weapons! I mean they're so pointy and everything that they could poke someone's eye out!"  
  
"You're overreacting."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"Fine, no need to yell."  
  
"YES THERE IS!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's the second chapter. Hope you like. 


	3. III

Shadow: Sorry we haven't updated in so long.

Moon: Don't be around sharp objects while reading.

Shadow: All right… Why don't we just start with the story?

Moon: Julie is my stuffed otter. My beloved stuffed sea otter and she smells like macaroni and cheese.

Shadow: You'll need to know that for the story. Also, Kirsten and Lisa are friends who are still in America at the time Kelley and Katie are in Ireland.

Moon: We don't own DK. growls fruity laws and copyrights.

Dragons Knights Boarding School Chapter 3

Cesia: All right class, in a few minutes you will need to show me your experiments.

Katie: Experiments?

Cesia: Yes experiments. This is science class after all.

Kelley: Science!?!

Katie: We thought this was cooking class!

Cesia: blank stare What did you do?

Katie: ignoring her Everyone who values their lives run for it!

Microwave: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the room catches on fire

Cesia: WHAT DID YOU DO!?!

Katie: turns to Kelley Why'd you put broccoli in it? points at the broccoli and mash potatoes in her hair

Kelley: I thought it said to put something green in it.

Cesia: NO, IT SAID DOES THE SOULTION TURN GREEN IF YOU ADD WATER TO IT!!!!!!

Katie: Oh…no.

Cesia: AHHHHG!!! starts crying

Nadil: appears in door What happened here?

Cesia: Get them away from me! still crying They're going to make me lose my mind!

Nadil: mutters to self Are you sure you haven't already? turns to Katie and Kelley Come on.

Katie and Kelley: cheerfully OK they walk down hall to Nadil's office

Nadil: All right, stay here AND DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP!!!

Katie: We're not going to blow anything up. Nadil leaves turns to Kelley What do you want to blow up?

Kelley: Let's just put the school in lock down happy

Katie: OK!!! sees button that says 'do not push' Katie pushes

School: seines go off metal surrounds the school and a secret compartment pops up with tvs in it stash of sugar pops up

Katie: sees that one of the tvs shows Kelley's bed Wait, if it's pointing at your bed that means it's on my bed…and that means…NO JULIE!!! runs out of room

Kelley: watching the tv that shows their room sees camera angle change and Katie's face fills the tv screen

Katie: NO JULIE WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOUR SWEET BUTTON EYES? starts to cry I SHALL HAVE REVENGE! holding fist to sky runs out of room

Kelley: sitting in chair eating popcorn This should be interesting.

Katie: running down hall casing the staff waving Julie around wildly COME BACK HERE! JILUE WANTS TO HIT YOU!

THREE HOURS LATER

Thatz: walking out of hospital with rest of staff That animal may have looked soft but it's a lethal weapon.

Fedelta: Hey, where's Nadil?

inside hospital room Nadil is bandaged up like a mummy and has his arms and legs in cast

Alfeegi: stops to look at the tv they've just passed Oh my God.

Rune: What? sees the tv

News reporter: This boarding school has just gone into lock down and it seems that none of the staff can be found. It seems that these two girls pictures of Katie and Kelley flash on screen are in the school office demanding a pizza if they want anyone to get the school out of lock down. Now back to…

Staff: stares at the tv starts running for the school

AMERICA

Kirsten: flipping through cannels on tv sees news repot on a boarding school in lock down somewhere in Ireland as well as pictures of Katie and Kelley I knew they'd get on the news someday. picks up phone and calls Lisa Lisa turn on the tv.

Lisa: Why? turns on tv before getting an answer Oh, that's why. I expected them to do something like this but not this soon.

Kirsten: I gotta see how this turns out.

IRELAND: THE BOARDING SCHOOL

Katie: I WANT PIZZA!

Kelley: AND HOT WINGS!

Alfeegi: slips a pizza and hot wings under the door Will you please come out now?

Rath: whispering to Thatz How long do you think it will take for him to snap?

Katie: BUT WE DIDN'T WANT PIZZA!!!

Alfeegi: But you said…DAMNIT JUST GIVE ME THE PIZZA THEN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU this word has been censored WANT!!!

Rune: Alfeegi!!! stares in shock horror

Katie: sniffle Does that mean you hate us Alfeegi? sounds as if she's on the verge of tears

Alfeegi: stares at office door I-I…

Katie: starts to fake cry, but every one thinks she really is so the glare at Alfeegi

Ruwalk: Way to go Alfeegi. Ya made a little girl cry!

Katie: growls slightly but continues the fake crying, while Kelley is silently laughing her head off

Alfeegi: I didn't mean to.

Kelley: GO GET CHOCOLATE THEN!!! AND DOUGHNUTS!!!

Rune: Why chocolate and doughnuts?

Kelley: BECAUSE THEY'RE COMFORT FOOD!!!

Thatz: She's right ya know. Chocolate and doughnuts are the best comfort food in the world.

Rune: growls STOP TALKING AND JUST GO GET SOME!!!

Thatz: Ok.

Rune: Waite, you'll just eat them all. Fedelta, you go get them!

Fedelta: Why me?

Rune: How should I know? I'm not the one writing the story!

Shadow: Just go get the food.

Moon: And don't burn it either.

Shadow: gaspth! Who would ever be evil enough to burn chocolate and doughnuts!?!

Moon: Fedelta.

Shadow: Oh, yeah, and the 'holy headmaster' too.

Moon: Yep, him too.

Shadow: We should get back to the story, shouldn't we?

Moon: Yeah.

Kai-Stern: Well, that was bizarre.

Ruwalk: Yeah.

Fedelta: returns with chocolate and doughnuts Here, take it. shoves at Alfeegi

Alfeegi: Ok, here. We have the chocolate and doughnuts. Now just give me the pizza and hot wings and I'll give you your food.

Katie: Ok. shoves pizza and hot wings under the door takes chocolate and doughnuts

Rune: picks up pizza box Hey, they didn't eat the pizza!

Thatz: Give me that! grabs and glares at everyone Precious, my precious. strokes pizza box HEY!!!

Rath: What now?

Thatz: They eat the pizza!!!

Rune: No they didn't. The box was still heavy. hears evil laughter from inside the office That was creepy.

Thatz: No see? shows everyone the box They just put a rock in it!

Kelley: I WANT ICE CREAM!!!

Alfeegi: You have doughnuts!

Kelley: But I want doughnuts.

Alfeegi: NO! WE GAVE YOU COMFOT FOOD NOW COME OUT OF THE OFFICE!!!

Kelley: fake crying Why are you yelling at me?

Ruwalk: Damnit, Alfeegi. I know these girls took over the school but do you really have to make them cry?

Alfeegi: not listening sitting in front of door talking to Kelley Come on, I didn't mean it! Come out now, please. I'm begging you!

Katie: growls Go get ice cream.

Kelley: Why does he have to be so mean?

Katie: Because he's a mean old man.

Alfeegi: WH-…

Tetheus: places hand over Alfeegi's mouth and drags him away before he can make the girls 'cry' again

Rune: All right, we'll get you ice cream, but do you promise to come out after that.

Katie: Ok, but as long as you get my hamster as well.

Shydeman: But your hamsters in America!

Katie: So? What's your point?

Ruwalk: sighs All right, Rath, Thatz, you two go to America and get Katie's hamster. Shydeman and Cesia, go get ice cream.

Cesia: But I hate him!

Ruwalk: Does it look as if I care?

Rath: whispers to Kai-Stern and Thatz He's gonna snap too.

Thatz: Yeah, I think we should get out of here.

Kai-Stern: I'll come with you two. they leave to go get Katie's hamster

Lykouleon: So, now what do we do?

Rune: I guess we have to wait for them to get back.

AMERICA

Kirsten: They're never going to get them out of there. still on the phone with Lisa

Lisa: Why's that?

Kirsten: Katie's hamster died.

Lisa: What? That's the third one in six months!

Kirsten: Oh well, their pain is our amusement.

Lisa: That's true.

MEANWHILE

Rath: in Katie's house Um, we need Katie's hamster.

Katie's mom: Oh, I'm sorry but I can't give you the hamster.

Thatz: Huh? Why?

Katie's brother: We sold it on the black market.

Rath, Thatz, and Kai-Stern: stares

Katie's mom: Do we didn't. It's just in the backyard.

Thatz: Then I'll just go get it.

Katie's mom: You can't.

Kai-Stern: For then last time: WHY THE #&$ CAN'T WE GET THE SPUTID HAMSTER!?!

Thatz and Rath: stare

Katie's mom: No need to yell. You just can't get the hamster because the hamster's six feet under.

Katie's brother: Actually only two.

Thatz: You mean the hamster's dead?

Katie's mom: Yeah.

Rath: This is great.

IRELAND

Rune: Great, you're back! Where's the hamster?

Thatz: whispers so Katie can't hear We couldn't bring him back. He's dead.

Katie: NO KIBBLES!!! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?! runs out of office and starts to strangle Thatz WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POOR HAMSTER!!! YOU KILLED MY POOR KIBBLES!!!

Rath: No, we didn't. he was dead when we got there.

Katie: still holding onto Thatz Oh, I know that. He died the day before I left.

Staff: sweat drops and amine falls

Rune: Um, Katie…

Katie: Yeah?

Rune: points to Thatz

Katie: Oh. let's go have Thatz and skips off with ice cream corn in hand followed by Kelley

Lykouleon: Well, at least they came out of the office.

AMERICA

Kirsten and Lisa: sitting in front of tv laughing heads off

IRELAND

(a day after the office incident)

Nadil: I've decided we're going on a field trip.

Students: cheer

Nadil: A golfing field trip.

Students: groan

Katie: Hey, there's always the golf carts. whispering to Kelley

Kelley: evil smile

Lykouleon: sees evil smiles from Kelley and Katie turns to Nadil Do you think this trip is a good idea?

Nadil: Sure it is. How much trouble can those two get in on a boring golf field trip?

Shadow: There ya go. An extra long chapter since we haven't updated in so long.

Moon: Tune in next time to see what happens at the school field trip. grins evilly


End file.
